The Green Eyed Monster
by Alluring Alliteration
Summary: Robin is getting pretty fed up with the way KF keeps flirting with Megan. Purely on Megan's behalf, of course. Robin/KF


**This, my friends, is what happens when I am bored. You get spammed with one-shots. Anywho, thanks so much to rainbowspring and mahlia, who proofread it for me. I was so paranoid that when one of them sent it back saying no changes were needed, I didn't believe her and got a second opinion. Sorry. Without further adoo, I give you the REAL reason Wally firts with Miss Martian. Oh yeah, and I don't own YJ, or Robin would not have been missing from 'Denial'.**

The Green-Eyed Monster

'Hey Megan, are you sure you're from Mars, not Tennessee? Cause you're the only 'ten' I see.' Robin gritted his teeth and stared determinedly at his book on advanced lock-picking techniques. Next to him, Artemis rolled her eyes.

'That one was just stupid.' M'gann frowned.

'Wally, I do not understand. Do the people of Tennessee have green skin like me? I was under the impression that human skin was usually on the scale of dark brown to light pink.' Wally just grinned and leaned on the kitchen counter next to her.

'Did you know that you're really cute when you're confused?' Robin gripped his book so hard that his knuckles turned white. Artemis, who was reading an archery magazine on the couch beside him, raised one blond eyebrow.

'Jeez, what'd the book do to you?' Robin blinked and relaxed his death-grip a bit. Relaxed it, that was, until Wally opened his mouth again.

'Megan, it's so cute how you like to bake for me.' M'gann frowned.

'Wally, these cookies are for everyone;' Wally simply grinned and winked at her.

'Whatever you say, beautiful.' Robin let out an inarticulate growling sound low in his throat. Artemis could tell that if Robin had happened to possess the power of heat vision, the book he was reading would have gone up in smoke. She felt a smile start to creep across her face.

'You have a crush on Megan.' Robin turned to stare at her like she'd lost her mind.

'I do not.' Artemis smirked.

'Do too.'

'Do not.'

'Do too.'

'Do n- this is childish. I'm not going to argue with you.' He turned back to his book, determined to ignore her. Artemis's smile only broadened.

'Then why have you spent the last ten minute staring at the same page?' Robin turned red, but made no noise beyond the faint sound of grinding teeth. Artemis leaned forward, pressing her advantage. 'I'll tell you why. Because you're _jealous_.' The youngest member of Young Justice sputtered indignantly.

'I am _not_ jealous.' Artemis sat back and shrugged.

'You keep telling yourself that, Boy Wonder.'

'Hey Megan, I was thinking. We should introduce you to more Earth culture. I'll volunteer- we can start with this thing humans call a _date-_' Batman's partner exploded.

'That's _it_!' Tossing his book on the couch, he stormed over to where Wally and Megan were standing in the kitchen. 'I have had just about _enough_ of this. You constantly trying to impress Megan, showing off for her, and trying to trick her into going out with you.' And let me tell you, it gets old really, really fast!' Wally raised an eyebrow.

'Really? And what exactly are you going to do about it, Rob?'

'This,' Robin snarled, grabbing Kid Flash by the front of his shirt and kissing him hard. When they finally broke apart, panting heavily, Wally was grinning.

'_Finally_.' Robin blinked.

'What?' Wally snorted.

'Took you long enough.' Robin frowned.

'KF, what are you talking about?' The Fastest Boy Alive rolled his eyes.

'I've been trying to flirt with you for months, oh Boy Oblivious, but you, the great detective, didn't even notice anything until I started hitting on Megan to make you jealous.' Robin scowled.

'I was not jealous. I was protecting her from your manipulations.' Wally laughed.

'Whatever. I think it's cute.' He leaned forward and pecked his smaller teammate on the lips at super-speed, then darted away before said teammate could do anything. Robin's face turned red.

'I am _not_ cute,' he called after the speedster, who only laughed in reply. Letting out a huff of exasperation, he flopped back on the couch and picked up his book, a goofy smile crossing his expression. Artemis tried, without success, to keep a grin off her face.

'Okay, so I was wrong about the crush being on _Megan_, but you _were_ jealous.' There was a moment of silence.

'Artemis?'

'Yes?" she asked innocently.

'Shut up.'

**Awww... Aren't they adorable? Reviews are nice. Y'know, if you have time. Hint. Hint.**


End file.
